1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a three dimensional (3D) image and receiving a 3D image, and more particularly to providing a multi-view by generating different types of images as light having different wavelengths in a single 3D image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D image implementation methods generally use the binocular disparity of viewers. The 3D image implementation methods using the binocular disparity may include a glasses type that uses polarized glasses, shutter glasses, or the like, and a non-glasses type that does not use separate glasses through attachment of a separate lenticular lens or the like to a display device. Typically, the former is called stereoscopy, and the latter is called autostereoscopy.
More specifically, the glasses type 3D imaging method may include a polarizing filter type that uses principles of optics in stereoscopic projection, and an LCD shutter type that alternately opens and closes left and right scenes of glasses and converts an image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
In the polarizing filter type stereoscopy, a polarizer is provided on a surface of a display device so as to emit light that is parallel to projection axes (or polarization axes) of polarizing filters provided for a left eye and a right eye of the polarized glasses. The polarizer includes a plurality of minute polarizers having projection axes that are parallel to the projection axes of the polarizing filters provided for the left eye and the right eye of the polarized glasses. Accordingly, the left eye and the right eye of the polarized glasses receive the different polarized light emitted from the display device, and due to a difference between visual fields that are received by both eyes of a user who wears the polarized glasses, the user appreciates the 3D image.
However, the 3D image implementation methods in the related art merely enable the users who wear the same type of glasses to view the same image provided from one 3D image display device. Accordingly, the related art does not provide a solution by which the different individuals, who desire to view different broadcasting images, can do so by using one 3D image display device, for example, at one's home.